Who Knew?
by Motokoro
Summary: May x Drew One-shot Song Fic, Who knew? By P!nk. Plz R&R Sort of like poetry?


She could remember everything about him, his lime-green hair, the way he flicked it, his snarky comments. She missed him.

**_You took my hand,_**

**_You showed me how._**

_"No no no!" Drew screeched. "You have to feel what you want your Pokémon to feel!" _

_May threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "It's not my fault that you're a horrible tutor!"_

_Drew sighed and shook his heads. "Don't feel so anxious!"  
"HOW?!" May demanded._

_"Like this." He took her hands in his and closed his eyes. "Close your eyes." He ordered. She felt her cheeks flush up and closed her eyes. "Now clear your mind and focus on what you want your Pokémon to feel." _

_May took a shaky breath. "OK. Beautifly! Silver wind!" She opened her eyes and stared in awe as Beautifly did it with ease._

_"See? It's as easy as that. Who's a horrible tutor now?" He announced with a triumphant smile._

_"Shut up." May mumbled._

**_You promised me you'd be around,_**

**_Uh huh, that's right._**

_"Where are you going?" May asked._

_"Somewhere." Drew replied._

_"Come on! Tell me!" May whined._

_"Fine, I'm going to somewhere to practice, you should too."_

_"You're coming back right?" She looked up at him worriedly._

_"You DON"T Say!" He replied sarcastically._

_"Promise." She insisted._

_"Fine! I promise I'll come back!" He cried. "Now PLEASE leave me ALONE."_

_May smiled. "OK, see you later."_

_"Yeah yeah," He answered as he left._

_"Why are you pressing him so much?" Max asked._

_"No reason." May answered quickly._

_Max grew an evil smile on his face. "Oh really? AAAASH! MAY LIKES DRE-MMMMPH!"_

_"SHUT UP MAX! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"_

_"About what?" Ash poked his head through the door._

_May face palmed and Max grinned._

_Drew couldn't help laughing silently at May's stupidity and the fact that he was standing right outside the door._

**_I took your words and I believed,_**

**_In everything you said to me, _**

**_Yeah huh, that's right._**

**_If someone said three years from now,_**

**_You'd be long gone,_**

**_I'd stand up and punch them all out,_**

**_Cause they're all wrong._**

_"Drew is such a jerk! He thinks he's great at everything!" Ash complained._

_May gritted her teeth. "How?" She asked._

_"Well, he's really obnoxious and he thinks he's so great. But he's actually really stupid. Did you see that Medicham cream his Roselia? Also, the other- Hey, May? Are you OK?"_

_"No, I am NOT OK." She looked up at them. "You guys are the jerks." Her voice was scarily quiet and calm. "You don't know how hard he's tried! You don't even know him!" She punched Ash in the face and ran off._

_"Ow…" Ash muttered. "You didn't even let me finish!" Ash cried after her._

_May didn't hear any of them as she sprinted off. _Jerks. Their all jerks. _She thought._

**_I know better, _**

**_Cause you said forever,_**

**_And ever, who knew?_**

_She knew better, he _would _come back. She knew it._

**_Remember when we were such fools,_**

**_And so convinced and just too cool,_**

**_Oh no, no no._**

_May sat with Drew in the shade of a maple tree in the summer breeze._

_"So how'd you do?" Drew asked._

_"I'm doing OK so far, but I'm not sure if Beautifly is ready for the battles." She glanced nervously at her hands._

_He patted her on the head and stated: "You'll do fine, because I'm such a wonderful tutor. If you lose, it's definitely not my fault." He grinned._

_May just couldn't help but laugh and smile back._

**_I wish I could touch you again,_**

**_I wish I could still call you a friend,_**

**_I'd give anything._**

She would give anything if she could just see him again. Stupid him and his stupid traveling.

**_When someone said count your blessings now,_**

**_For their long gone,_**

**_I guess I just didn't know how,_**

**_I was all wrong._**

_"Did you find him?" She asked Brock._

_He shook his head. "Nope."_

_She frantically looked around. "Keep on looking!" She ran off for the forest and crashed right into… Drew._

_"WHERE WERE YOU!?" She screeched and threw her arms around him._

_He knit his eyebrows. "Taking a walk around. Miss me much?" He answered, smirking._

You have no idea. _May thought._

**_But they knew better,_**

**_Still you said forever and ever,_**

**_Who knew? Yeah yeah._**

_"I told you we couldn't trust him." Max muttered._

_"He was gonna leave eventually, he couldn't have stayed forever." Brock confirmed._

_"But he PROMISED!" May screamed._

**_I'll keep you locked in my head_****_  
Until we meet again  
Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened?_**

**_If someone said three years from now,_**

**_You'd be long gone,_****_  
I'd stand up and punch them all out,_**

**_Cause they're all wrong._**

_"__You're leaving?!" May shouted._

_Drew stared at her incredulously and answered. "What did you expect?"_

_"You… IDIOT!" She kicked him and ran off._

_"May? MAY!" She heard him call after her, but she ignored him._

**_And that last kiss I'll cherish,_**

**_Until we meet again,_**

**_And time makes it harder,_**

**_I wish I could remember._**

_"He already left!?" May shouted._

_"Uh… Yeah, like 10 minutes ago, you might be able to catch up to him if you sprint." Ash chuckled nervously._

_She didn't hear him; she was already out the door and down the road._

_"DREW! DREW!" She saw his lime-green hair through the crowd. She saw him turn around. She saw his green eyes widen._

_"May." He stated simply._

_"You just left! You didn't even say goodbye!" She gasped between breaths._

_"Well. After you kicked me, I thought you didn't want to see me, so I just left." He looked over his shoulder at the people filing onto the platform._

_"Don't go! Not yet!" May pleaded._

_He shrugged and smoothed his hair. "I already bought the ticket, I have to go."_

_"Then you have to come back!" She insisted._

_He glanced at her and took her hands. "How about this? You get your 5 ribbons and we'll meet up at the next contest."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts. Just be there."_

_She was crying now. "But-!" Then he was kissing her. Cutting her off from what she was about to say. She was dumbfounded and she felt her face burn up._

_He broke away. "OK?" His cheeks were tinged pink._

_She gulped and nodded. "O-Okay."_

_He smirked and started up the platform stairs. Then stopped and tossed her a rose._

_"For Beautifly?" She sniffled._

_"Nah, that one's for you." Then he disappeared with the crowd. Leaving May alone with her thoughts and the rose._

**_But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling, who knew?_**

**_My darling  
My darling, who knew?  
My darling I miss you  
My darling, who knew?_**

**_Who knew?_**

He _was _going to come back. She _was _going to meet him again. But honestly, she never knew he was the type of person to be helpful and sweet.

Who knew?


End file.
